


One Sunny Day

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now, now it was entirely different. Now he could feel it. “Fuck.” He murmured into Kieren’s mouth, lips still attached, smiling helplessly and Kieren smiled in answer. They stood a couple of seconds like that, smiles pressed together breathing each other’s air in. </p><p>OR</p><p>Apparently all I can write is fluff....so much fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sunny Day

It was an unusually sunny afternoon in Roarton, the light spilled out, warming everything it touched, including Simon and Kieren who were currently wrapped up together on Simon’s bed in the bungalow. It had taken a long winding road to get here, but here they were, laying side by side, breathing heavily, hearts beating fast.

Kieren had warmed up first – of course he had, always the first, always ahead of Simon. The day his heart had started beating his family and he had cried together. Kieren had went to go see his undead boyfriend as soon as he could tear himself away from his emotional family, smiling like an idiot all the way there. Simon had looked at him how he always looked at Kieren when he’s heard the news, with a mix of unabashed awe and love.

Simon had tried to instigate something that night when Kieren had grown hard while they were kissing on the couch like a couple of teenagers, Kieren revelling in the ability to feel Simon’s cold lips and cold touches, really feel them. Kieren had stopped him though, wanting to wait for them both to warm up. “What if I don’t?” Simon had asked, quiet and uncertain, barely wanting the words to leave his mouth but not wanting Kieren to wait for something that might not happen. Kieren had just given him that look, that look that says Simon was being an idiot and said that he would.

When Simon had shown signs of warming up Kieren had been ecstatic, smiling encouragingly every time Simon’s hand started to shake or wiping away the blood from his nose bleeds with a sparkle in his eye, but Simon wasn’t happy. He was scared.

“What if I go back to how I was?” Simon whispered into Kieren’s hair one night while they were lying in Kieren’s bed, Kieren’s back to Simon’s chest, TV audible downstairs where Sue and Steve where watching it.

“How do you mean?” Kieren asked shuffling around on the bed to look Simon in the eye.

Simon’s hand came up to cup Kieren’s face and brush his thumb across his cheek, he would never get over how beautiful this boy was. How amazing. How brave. How breathtakingly brilliant this boy was. That this boy had decided that Simon was worthy of his love. Simon’s eyes came down to rest on the tracks marks that were visible on his wrists.

Kieren followed his movement and caught Simon’s wrist in his hand, he brought it to his mouth and gave it a kiss. “You won’t.” Kieren said shortly and confidently. Simon gave a huff of disbelief and couldn’t help staring at this amazing creature in front of him.

“Well if you say so.” Simon teased.

“I do.” Kieren said with a smile and surged forwards to steal another kiss, always catching Simon by surprise.

One morning Simon had been woken by a strange feeling before he realised it was the beating of his heart. He had to laugh out loud, pressing his hand to his chest to feel it. He had called Kieren straightaway. He paced nervously waiting for Kieren to arrive and when there was a knock on the door he had practically ripped the door off its hinges answering it.

“Wow.” Kieren had said in a small voice before pushing up against Simon and kissing him. There was a certain way Kieren kissed, like he had been building himself up to it and then pushed his whole body into it. It never failed to make Simon’s unnecessary breath catch.

But now, now it was entirely different. Now he could _feel_ it. “Fuck.” He murmured into Kieren’s mouth, lips still attached, smiling helplessly and Kieren smiled in answer. They stood a couple of seconds like that, smiles pressed together breathing each other’s air in.

Simon’s heart was pounding and he couldn’t be happier. He kicked the front door closed behind Kieren and pulled him towards the bedroom. They shed their bulky jumpers and shoes and laid down on the bed.

And here they were, wrapped up together with the sunshine spilling in from outside warming their skin. Kieren’s hand came up to grip Simon’s bicep, Simon noticed it shaking as he did so. Simon caught Kieren’s hand and brought it to cup his cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you know. I’m happy just being here. With you.”

“What? No, I want to do this. I’ve been waiting long enough for you to catch up, slow poke.” Kieren replied, taking his hand out of Simon’s and tracing his bottom lip. “I’m just nervous, I’ve only ever done this once and well,” Kieren trailed off and looked down at the bed spread. “Wasn’t the most pleasant experience.” He finished.

“Just tell me to stop if you want at any point. If you don’t like anything, or if I’m hurting you. I just want you to feel good so just tell me.”

Kieren then kissed Simon again, startling Simon as always. Kieren laughed against Simon’s lips. “What?” Simon asked, running his hands through Kieren’s hair.

“Why do you always act so surprised when I kiss you?”

“Because I am.” Simon replied, running his hand down Kieren’s side and pulling him close.

“Why?” Kieren asked, sounding breathless, grabbing onto Simon’s shirt and pulling him too, planting one quick peck on his lips before retreating.

“Because you always surprise me. In everything. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Simon replied honestly, watching the blush rise on Kieren’s face. Simon loved it, making Kieren bush, it was his favourite thing to do since Kieren had warmed up.

“Shut up.” Kieren said, looking into Simon’s eyes for a long moment. “I love you.” He said.

Simon’s breath caught and his heart hammered in his chest, and what a bizarre feeling that was. Simon framed Kieren’s face with his hands, “I love you too.” He replied and watched the smile that erupted on Kieren’s face, better than any sunrise.

It was rare for Simon to initiate a kiss, he could rarely believe that Kieren could look at him let alone like him, but this time he swooped in and pushed Kieren onto his back and kissed him hard. Kieren moaned long and loud, pulling at Simon until he was resting in between Kieren’s legs.

They parted for a short period to pull off their tops before Simon dived back in and kissed him again, panting hard, it was amazing. Kieren hands moved his hands and ran them lightly down Simon’s sides, tickling him slightly, making Simon huff out a breath and flinch away, breaking the kiss.

Kieren frowned up at him. “Ticklish.” Simon explained in a hushed voice. A mischievous smile broke out on Kieren’s face. Before Kieren got any smart ideas Simon grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. “Don’t even think about it.” Simon said trying to be stern but grinning like an idiot down at Kieren.

“Spoil sport.” Kieren said with a fake pout. Simon leant down and kissed him, letting go of his wrist and cupped his face instead.

Kieren’s hands moved down from above his head, missing out Simon’s side this time and going straight to his arse, gripping onto it and pulling him down so that they grinded together. “Fuck, Kier.” Simon moaned, moving his head to bury it in Kieren’s neck.

“Si.” Kieren begged lightly gripping onto his arse harder. Simon, never one to deny Kieren anything, starting moving his hips, grinding them down hard and slow.

Kieren threw his head and let out a choked noise, Simon started to suck and bite marks onto the exposed throat, making Kieren make even breathier noises.

Simon was so close, he hadn’t particularly wanted to come in his pants like a teenager, but considering how long he had went without even being able to get a hard on and the beautiful boy lying underneath him, Simon figured he would be forgiven for his not so good stamina.

“Si, Si I’m so close.” Kieren said, scratching his fingers through Simon’s hair, pulling at it, directing Simon up so that he could kiss him again.

Kieren went ridged under him and Simon pulled away so he could watch. Watching Kieren come was like a religious experience, he looked like an angel head thrown back, mouth opened in a soundless moan, sunshine shining in through the window bathing him in light. It makes heat surge through Simon making him follow right after, hunching over and burying his head back in the nook of Kieren’s neck.

He stayed up on his elbows, shaking with effort not to just collapse on his partner. Kieren let out a happy little chuckle and put his arms around Simon, pulling him down so he collapsed onto Kieren.

Kieren let out an ‘oof’ when Simon’s weight landed on him, then a louder laugh that vibrated through Simon making his smile. Kieren pushed a little at Simon which makes him shuffle slightly so he’s no longer suffocating the younger man.

Kieren’s hand came up and soothed through Simon’s hair, making the older man look up and meet his eyes. Kieren was beaming like the sun. “Not that that wasn’t amazing.” He says still stroking his and through Simon’s hair. “But maybe next time we could take off our trousers.” A laugh in his voice, eyes twinkling like stars.

It made Simon laugh too, grinning so hard his cheeks are started to hurt. “Yeah, maybe.” Simon replied. Kieren dove in and kissed him quick and hard, surprising Simon, but nothing’s new there.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just recently finished In The Flesh season 2 and ship these two so hard I couldn't not write a fic. I really want to write an AU for these guys but I can seem to get any inspiration, maybe I just love them too much the way they are.......anyhoo please please throw any AU ideas my way if you want, either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> thehedgehogsong.tumblr.com


End file.
